Arrival of a new hero
Arrival of a New Hero is the first episode of A-P Squad it was made by thaxander12 and features Ayden Matthews as the main and first character. Plot (During the day a raven haired boy had been waiting inside, he was just waiting looking out the window just to see if they were here. he knew his parents would pull up any second now.) (Instantly a black nissan would drive into the garage as two people would exit.) (The mom had beautiful blond hair with white pants and a pink shirt) (The dad had a blue levi shirt with dark blue jeans) (The two parents entered and were surprised by Ayden who'd appear out of now) Theodore Matthews: Are you ready to get to see the plumbers and their new project for little kids like you to join? Ayden Matthews: Yes! Kelly Matthews: Well you better be careful. Max said training's going to be extra hard! Ayden Matthews: I'm ready to go! (He'd give a usual thumbs up to his parents) Kelly Matthews: Okay let's go. (The three left to the nissan entering as it would drive off) (An intro of sorts would appear as Ayden alongside four other shadows appeared, he'd turn into Humungousaur and ram through a supposed wall as he disappeared) (The car would stop at a plumbing facility as they'd enter. Ayden didn't get why they were at the area.) (They'd enter opening the door as Kelly guided ayden to a certain set) Ayden Matthews: What is... (Instantly Kelly hit a certain tile as they'd descend, down below Ayden just looked at the Plumbers. Rook Blonko would stand in front of the elevator) Rook Blonko: This must be Ayden Matthews? (he looked at the 10 year old.) Ayden Matthews: Who is that? Kelly Matthews: Rook is one of the top plumbers here, he's also an actual alien. Ayden Matthews: Cool! (Ayden Matthews would be guided to the sign up where an elderly man stood. He was just calm himself with a usual red Hawaiian shirt.) Ayden Matthews: Hello.. Max Tennyson: He must be some good kid, I'm Max I currently run the plumbers and make sure alien criminals are stopped and brought to justice. (During the day Ayden would spend practice with the other students, Mani and Tyler would practice with him.) Mani Williams: So you're like majorly normal right? That is so cool! (Instantly Mani would teleport beside Ayden) Ayden Matthews: Okay. You seem odd. What can he do? (Ayden turned to Tyler) Tyler Williams: Not gonna tell, it's secret. Mani Williams: (Whisper) Don't worry he's just mad Ayden Matthews: About-? (Ayden heard something and went to check it out) (He walked down a long hall with tons of circuitry lining the walls) Ayden Matthews: Woah.. (Ayden entered a room where he saw a blue light. An omnitrix was there on a table.) (Ayden would poke the blue watch as he stared at it) Ayden Matthews: Cool. sort of, why keep a watch on a table. And wears the clock for this thing? (Instantly as he touched it the omnitrix would cling on to his arm) Ayden Matthews: What the?! (The omnitrix activated a protocol as he would turn into a vaxasaurian) Ayden Matthews: What the heck am I?! (Plumbers heard the noise as they were called to the labs where Ayden was located) Plumber: He has the omnitrix on, stop him! (Instantly the two parents would arrive as they stared. They knew Ayden was gone and piecing the parts together.) Theodore Matthews: Son! Events As the first episode this introduces *The wire-watch characters *Ayden Matthews *Theodore Matthews *Kelly Matthews *Mani Williams *Tyler Williams *Rook blonko *Grandpa max Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres